Treat You
by idiot-wind89
Summary: Caroline plays Klaus's nurse. Smut. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey all, I'm back with another smutty one-shot because I needed a break from the dramatic darkness that is Love Interruption. **

**The stills in 4x18 inspired me to write a bit of naughty nurse Caroline. **

**So if you're interested in the idea of Caroline healing Klaus and giving him her version of a physical exam, then please proceed. **

**It almost goes without saying, but I'll warn you anyways, there is graphic/kinky sexual content ahead, so if you're only comfortable with reading vanilla sex, then I suggest you sit this one out. **

**Feel free to judge me for writing this. I really don't care, lol. I'm a pervert, I know.**

* * *

_She had been busy reading a book when Klaus stormed into their shared bedroom. _

"I am going to kill Kol," he hissed angrily.

_It was then that she noticed the red stains on his back that looked like bullet holes. _

_She leapt from the chair, with her book still in hand, to examine his injuries. _

_From what she could tell, they were wooden bullets. They didn't affect Klaus in the same way they affected regular vampires, but they were still a painful nuisance nonetheless. _

"What the hell were you two doing?" she gasped.

_He growled as he tried to claw at his back. _

"Well we were supposed to be destroying the hunter's weapons. Kol thought it would be fun to use them instead," he explained.

_She rolled her eyes. _

"I highly doubt that vampire laser tag was entirely Kol's idea," she said sternly, knowing Klaus could be just as bad as Kol.

_Klaus denied her insinuation, but she had already caught a glimpse of a faint guilty smirk run across his face. _

"I can't reach them," Klaus complained.

"Well maybe Kol should have took them out for you since he's the one that shot you in the first place," she scowled, not particularly keen on abandoning the steamiest part of her romance novel for bullet extraction.

_However, when Klaus turned to plead with her using those wolfish puppy dog eyes, she knew that's exactly what she was going to do. _

"I was just getting to the good part," she scoffed, as she opened her book and set it flat on the table from where she left off.

_Klaus snickered. _

"They have sex, the end. Sorry to spoil it for you, love," he said critically.

_She glared bitterly at him. _

"No, they just don't have sex." she corrected. "There's more to it. She seduces him and then they have sex."

_He smirked at her basic reasoning and she couldn't help but do the same in response. _

"Anyways, I was in the thick of it before you decided to drag me into your shenanigans with Kol. You completely ruined the mood," she scolded him.

"You can just go back and re-read it," he countered.

"It won't be the same!" she retorted. "Ugh! Stay here. I need to get the tweezers and a cloth."

_Klaus laughed from their bedroom as she headed for the bathroom. _

"You could always just seduce me instead," he said suggestively.

_At first his suggestion infuriated her; he would say something obnoxious like that, but then, it sparked an idea in her mind. _

_She stopped off at her closet and dug through her clothes for the nurse's costume she had picked up last month on clearance at a sex shop after Halloween. It had originally been intended as next year's Halloween costume, but if she was being honest with herself, she had also bought the costume with the teasing Klaus in the back of her mind. Perhaps it could serve its secondary purpose now. _

_Sure she had dressed up in lingerie for Klaus more times than she could count, but never like this. _

_They had only tried role playing once before and it was more discreet and casual. He had been late meeting her at a bar they frequented for hunting and pretended she was a complete stranger. At first she was confused and annoyed, but after a few minutes of trying to get him to break character, she relented and played along. They didn't even end up feeding that night. Instead, they fed from one another and fucked outside behind the building. The sex had been incredible. _

_Convincing herself that Klaus would be pleasantly surprised, she grabbed the costume and the accessories and darted into the bathroom before Klaus could notice. _

_She quickly changed into the lacy red lingerie before squeezing her body into the tight red and white front zip mini dress. The white stockings and her red patent leather heels were put on next. She then clipped her hair up and attached the flimsy nurse's hat atop her head. The final touch was the stethoscope she draped around her neck and some bright red lipstick. _

_After tossing the real tools she would need to extract the wooden bullets in with the doctor's bag of goodies that included a combination of genuine medical tools and sex toys, she examined herself in the mirror. _

_She laughed at how ridiculous she looked as she unzipped the front of her dress a little to reveal more of her cleavage. _

_Her stomach turned with anxiety and excitement all at once. _

_No matter what his reaction, she had to stay in character she told herself. _

_Opening the door, she heard Klaus sigh in relief. _

"What took you so..." he stopped short as he turned to notice her outfit.

_His mouth dropped open and he looked at her both quizzically and intrigued as he waited for her to explain. _

"Good afternoon Mr. Mikaelson," she smirked, "I'm Nurse Forbes. I'm going to treat you."

_He arched an eyebrow as an amused expression covered his face. _

"Are you now?" he asked.

_She nodded dutifully, trying not to laugh, as she stepped closer to him and set her bag on the bed. _

"What seems to be ailing you?" she inquired.

_His eyes roamed hungrily over her body. _

"Well besides the fact that you're dressed to kill, my brother and I got in a gun fight with some wooden bullets," he said, directing her attention once more to his back.

_She blushed and smiled playfully. _

"You're a flirt, Mr. Mikaelson," she cooed. "Now take off your shirt," she instructed.

_On the inside, she wanted to punch him for letting Kol ruin one of the shirts she had bought him. _

_He smiled. _

"Now who's being a flirt, Nurse Forbes?" he countered.

_She put a hand on her hip, feigning annoyance. _

"I simply need to see the wounds unobstructed," she clarified.

_He shrugged and faked a struggle with the buttons on his shirt. _

"It hurts to move my arms," he winced.

_She knew he was faking. _

"Would you like some assistance?" she asked.

_His arms quickly rested at his sides and he nodded eagerly. _

"If you don't mind," he said smugly.

_She nodded and moved in closer on purpose. Her body was practically flush against his and she could already feel the beginnings of his arousal pressing against the cover of her mini-dress. _

_As she started working at the buttons, she could hear his breathing hitch. _

_She didn't even have to look up at him to know that his eyes were staring fixedly down at her cleavage. _

_When he rested a hand on her hip she took a step back. _

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson, hands to yourself," she chastised. "You are my patient."

_He smiled deviously at her as she continued with the buttons. _

_Soon his shirt hung open and she had to resist the urge to run her hands admiringly over his torso before tracing his tattoo like she usually did. _

_Still eager to tease, however, she let the palms of her hands linger over his chest as she pushed his shirt back over his shoulders before she pulled the material down his arms. _

_Looking up at him, she licked her lips suggestively. _

_All she wanted to do was tug him down by his necklaces and taste his pouty lips, but she resisted. _

_His shirt fell to the ground and she instructed him to turn around. _

_She closed her eyes briefly now that she was behind him as she revelled in the sight of his back muscles on display. Her nails and heels were frequently buried in the ridges there as he rode her to climax. _

_There were probably six bullet wounds in total, all of which were inflamed and adorned with dried blood. _

"This is quite an injury," she said as she ran her hands lightly over the wounds.

_He recoiled under her touch. _

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

_He shook his head. _

"Not exactly, sweetheart," he informed her.

"It's Nurse Forbes," she corrected him. "Could you please sit on the bed," she instructed.

"Your wish is my command," he mused as he moved around the bed and sat on the edge.

_She moved to the other side and opened her bag, removing the cloths and the tweezers. _

"I'm going to have to remove them. It may hurt," she warned as she climbed onto the bed behind him.

"I trust you, lov...Nurse Forbes," he said over his shoulder.

_She got to work quickly, starting at the top. _

_To steady herself, she rested a hand flat on his back while the other used the tweezers to extract the first bullet. _

_It startled her when he whimpered in pain. _

"That hurts," he complained.

"I've barely done anything, Mr. Mikaelson," she said in her defense.

"I have a low pain tolerance," he replied.

_Liar, she thought. _

"I have to remove these bullets from your back," she insisted.

"Can you ease the pain at all?" he asked.

_Smirking, she reached back into her bag for the pill bottle of Tic Tacs. _

"Hold out your hand," she said.

_She put the candy in his palm. _

"Those should help," she said.

_When he placed the candy in his mouth obligingly, she clamped the tweezers around the first small bullet and pulled it out swiftly before setting it on the cloth beside her. _

_She started to pull the next one out when he winced again. _

"The pills aren't working, Nurse Forbes," he said.

"It takes time," she argued.

"Then we should wait," he said.

_She huffed in playful frustration. _

"What can I do to ease your pain in the meantime?" she offered.

_Without seeing his face, she knew he was sporting a grin. _

"You could sit closer to me," he suggested.

_Knowing what he was getting at, she moved off of her knees and sat so that her legs were spread around his body, dangling off the bed on either side of his. Her crotch was pressed firmly against him from behind. _

_She removed the second bullet without informing him. _

_He groaned again. _

"It still hurts," he complained.

"How can I help?" she asked, adding a bit more sultriness to her voice.

"Maybe I could hold your hand?" he asked innocently.

_She hesitated. _

"Okay, Mr. Mikaelson, but don't tell my supervisor," she warned.

_He nodded as she brought her free hand from his back and snaked it around his waist before placing it in his. _

_She had to hold back a pleasurable sigh when he began to tickle her palm and fingers. He knew her hands were an erogenous zone. _

_When she removed the third bullet, he clenched her hand to stifle a small verbal complaint. _

_She flinched when his other hand brushed against her stockings and bare upper thigh. _

"Mr. Mikaelson, I don't think that's appropriate," she advised.

"It distracts me from the pain," he explained. "I won't tell your supervisor. It can be our little secret," he assured her, as she went ahead and removed the fourth bullet unexpectedly.

"Ow!" he growled, from what she thought might be actual pain.

"Sorry," she apologized.

_He said nothing as one hand drew circles in her palm while the other traced random patterns on her thigh. She felt like she was teasing herself more than anything. _

_When she removed the fifth bullet in the middle of his back he released another growl of protest. _

"That one hurt more than the rest," he stated.

"Maybe you would like some ice?" she suggested.

_She was waiting for his more risqué counter offer. _

"It's stinging. Perhaps you could try blowing on it?" he asked.

"Um," she said reluctantly.

_He chuckled. _

"You would just be trying to help. There's nothing wrong with that," he urged. "It's completely innocent. Please, Nurse Forbes?"

_And so she relented. _

_Leaning in, she blew lightly against the spot that was rapidly healing itself. She even boldly touched the skin with her lips. _

_That's when she removed the sixth and final bullet. _

"All done," she concluded politely as she used another cloth to wipe away the dried blood.

"Are you sure those were the right pills?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" she wondered curiously.

_She heard him laugh under his breath. _

"They seem to have a strange side effect," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_She gasped when he boldly placed her hand over the large bulge in his pants. _

"Oh my," she said. "I think that a proper physical is in order," she decided, pulling herself away from him and off the bed.

_Grabbing her bag, she walked around the bed in front of him. She set the bag on the chair against the wall across from him, bending over as she did to give him a view of the red panties she was hiding underneath. _

_She reached in the bag for the mini flashlight and turned around quickly to catch him staring. _

_It was time to take things up a notch. _

_Leaning over in front of him to give him a prime view of her bra, she flashed the light in his eye to check the response of his eyes. _

"Eyes are responding normally," she observed casually as she stepped further in between his legs to pretend to check his ears.

_She draped both arms around his shoulders and barely brushed his ears with her lips before murmuring that they looked good too. _

_His hands responded by sliding up the backs of her thighs. _

_She pulled back before they could travel any higher and she cupped his jaw suggestively as she instructed him to open his mouth for her. _

"I need to check your heartbeat now," she mused as she reached for the stethoscope around her neck.

_Placing the headset in her ears she placed the chest piece against where his heart should have beat had he been human. _

_She listened for a few seconds before frowning. _

"Is something the matter Nurse Forbes?" Klaus asked.

"I can't seem to hear your heartbeat," she acted confused.

"How strange," he said amusedly.

"Do you mind if I try something a little unorthodox, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked.

_His eyebrow arched at her strange request and he shrugged. _

"Be my guest," he acquiesced.

_She bit her lip excitedly before climbing astride him. _

_Wrapping her legs around his waist, she lowered herself onto his lap and pressed herself comfortably against the tight crotch of his pants. A consuming heat instantly shot through her at the friction. _

_His face lit up instantly with surprise and arousal as his hands automatically gripped the skin just below her ass. _

_She placed the chest piece against his skin once more and listened, still unable to hear anything. _

"I am going to try something else," she informed him as she batted her eyelashes.

_With the stethoscope still in hand against him, she pressed her lips slowly against his._

_Despite the tightness of his pants, she could feel his dick twitch when she coaxed his mouth open with her tongue. As his tongue met hers eagerly, she could literally taste the sexual tension within him yearning to be released. She played with his tongue a bit more until she tempted both of them enough. The game was not over yet. _

_He growled in protest as she pried her lips away from his. _

"I need to check your blood pressure," she told him as she removed the stethoscope and placed it on the bed beside them.

_She was fairly certain that he half expected her to bring out a blood pressure monitor, but she had another idea in mind. _

_Removing one of his hands from her body, she lifted his wrist to her lips. She flashed him a coy smile as she dragged her lips along the thin patch of skin. She inhaled his scent as her mouth began to water in anticipation of his exquisite essence. _

_He seemed enchanted by her actions._

_She stared at him through hooded eyes as her fangs dropped. She pierced his skin and sunk her teeth expertly into his vein; keeping her eyes on him the entire time. _

_The blood rushed her system with a flurry of euphoria and she couldn't help but moan a little against his skin. _

_He groaned while his hand dug into her thigh enthusiastically. _

_She knew how much he enjoyed watching her feed - especially from him. _

_When she greedily took from him as much blood as she desired, she retracted her fangs. She licked and sucked at the healing wound, taking all the residual blood she could get. _

_Feeling a droplet of blood on her chin, she caught it with her index finger. She pushed the index finger into her mouth slowly and sucked it clean. _

"Your blood pressure seems completely normal," she confirmed.

_His wicked grin quickly turned to an annoyed glare when she lifted herself off his lap. _

_She stood in front of him authoritatively. _

"If you could stand and remove your pants, I'd like to finish with an examination of your genitals," she said, managing a completely professional tone.

_Klaus flashed her a dimpled smirk as he quite literally rose to the challenge. He promptly stood and removed his pants effortlessly. _

_She shuddered a little at the sight of his cock fully grown for her and dripping with pre-cum. Warm liquid arousal gushed between her legs. A part of her desperately wanted to break character and beg him to fuck her already, but she resisted. _

_Instead, she returned back to her bag, bending over even further this time, desperately hoping he would notice the way her thighs glistened with evidence of her desire. _

_She put the latex gloves on and put a few drops of lubricant in one palm. _

_Turning back around, she dropped to her knees, insisting that she could get a better view from this position as she beckoned him to come closer to her. _

_At first she inspected him methodically with the non-lubricated hand, studying both his cock and testicles with her lips intentionally close to both. He could probably feel her hot breath. _

_When she switched to the lubricated hand, he buckled over in surprise. He clenched the back of the chair behind her as he gasped with delight. _

_The integrity of the examination became questionable as she began to stroke and cup him languidly. When her actions grew more fervid, he hissed and mewled in pleasure. _

"Your genitals are very responsive," she mused before discontinuing the stimulation. "Stay like this. I need to administer another exam," she teased.

_He remained still, as she coated her index finger with lubricant. _

_She returned to manually masturbating him as her lubricated finger ventured anxiously behind his testicles and massaged the skin there. _

_He grew noticeably tense at what her curious finger was alluding to. She had wanted to try this with him for some time, but knew that while he had seemed interested in the past, he was more reluctant than anything. Now she could explore this unchartered territory under the guise of adhering to her professional duty as a nurse. _

_She stroked the skin gently around his ass while she continued to jerk him off until she felt the muscles relax. With his tacit approval given, she inserted her forefinger slowly. _

_He inhaled sharply, in what she largely attributed to shock, but he didn't shy away or end their game as she had worried he might. _

_She began to move her finger in and out, going a little deeper each time, until she held her finger in place. _

"I need to examine your prostate," she explained as she curled her finger and located the firm gland she was searching for.

_She heard a soft desperate moan escape his lips. _

"Does that feel okay?" she asked, both as Nurse Forbes and Caroline.

"Yes," he groaned shakily.

_As she massaged the gland with her finger, she felt his thick erection grow even harder in her other hand. _

_His breath was ragged and seductive as she worked him ardently. _

_And when he sounded like he was on the cusp of complete and utter bliss, she ceased all of her movements and removed her hands from him. _

_He hissed bitterly as he gazed down at her questioningly. _

"If you could sit down on the bed again, Mr. Mikaelson, there's one more test I would like to administer to gauge your body's responsiveness."

A_t her mercy now for release, he did as she instructed. _

_He was so eager for release that he was stroking himself in front of her as he anticipated her next test. _

_She chastised him for the inappropriate nature of his actions as she removed her gloves. _

_Her messy hair fell to her shoulders when she removed the clip that had been containing it. _

_She knew how much he enjoyed running his hands through her untamed curls. _

_Swiftly, she climbed back into his lap. _

_Hovering above him, she pushed her panties aside and lowered herself onto his exceptionally hard dick as quickly as she could. _

_They both moaned gratefully as she sunk her hips down readily and filled herself with him completely. _

_She curled her arms around his neck while his hands cupped her ass supportively as she wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_This was no longer the time for subtly, she wanted to cum hard and fast and she knew he wanted the same thing after all her relentless teasing. _

_She kissed him until their lips were red and swollen while she rocked her hips to a silent rhythm in her head. _

_The delicious feeling of him buried deep inside of her was indescribable with words. The only thing that came close was seeing her desperately lustful look reflected back to her on Klaus's arousing hungry eyes and flawlessly taut lips. _

_That image__,__ coupled with the addicting feeling of him stroking her insides while her clit kissed his pubic bone__,__ ignited those familiar shattering jolts of electricity in her core that spread throughout her entire body. _

_Moaning incoherent obscenities, she rode him tirelessly as she draped her head over his shoulder. _

_One of his hands buried itself in her hair while the other curled around her back and brought their slickened bodies as close as he could get them. _

_His tense face and heavy panting told her he was close to the height of his pleasure. _

_She was too, as the smoldering burn in her groin transformed into a familiar thrilling tingle. _

_Succumbing enthusiastically to her orgasm, she released a final moan as her body writhed involuntarily and she spasmed intensely around his dick. _

_Her release seemed to inspire his own, and his hands clamped around her hips, holding her in place. _

_He grunted fervently and his body shook in rapturous delight as he spilled his seed inside of her._

_His head collapsed against her chest exhaustedly as they both searched for lost breath. _

"Mr. Mikaelson, I think your body is functioning and responding quite incredibly," she murmured as they both began to recover from her test.

"All thanks to your thorough treatment, Nurse Forbes," he panted playfully against her neck.


End file.
